


【Le Chirffe中心】《Merrymaking FUCK/寻欢作乐》

by Nirvana8



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Le Chiffre, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Multi, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, 厕所肉便器, 强奸, 抹布, 羞辱, 轮奸, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *Le Chirffe中心。*抹布、轮j、厕所肉便器，辣媳妇是一群男人的圣诞礼物。*雷者勿入。雷者勿入。雷者勿入。
Relationships: Others / Le Chiffre
Kudos: 7





	【Le Chirffe中心】《Merrymaking FUCK/寻欢作乐》

一亿零一百二十万六千美元。当勒·西夫害那些客户损失掉这笔巨大数目时就意识到自己不会好过，除非他能尽快找回这笔钱让那些杀人不眨眼的巨亨重新信任他。

只是勒·西夫没有意料到他们会行动得那么快，那么突然，那么，成功地让他记住这次教训。

无限制桌德州扑克进行了四个小时后转入一小时休息时间，勒·西夫仍坐在桌子上算计着那些卡牌的点数以及他的输赢，然后一个手下过来了，附在耳边说女朋友有事找他希望他回房。勒·西夫烦躁地叹了一口气，最后还是起身离开了赌桌回房。在回房的路上勒·西夫因焦躁而飞快走着，因此忽略了自己所在楼层的不寻常安静。

回到房间后并没有在屋内看到有女友的身影，勒·西夫烦闷地扔掉西装外套，喷上一口沙丁胺醇气雾剂，然后他在阳台翻飞的窗帘间瞥见了女友的背影。勒·西夫试图不要太蛮横地询问对方召回自己的原因，然而他被回应的却是一个亲吻和莫名的道歉，还有一根窒息在脖子上的细长绳索。勒·西夫在失去意识前听到的只有自己的凄厉尖叫。

水滴声，一滴，一滴。清脆空泛在一个听起来狭小的空间里。勒·西夫感觉到冷，还有吸入了麻醉药剂的头痛。感觉自己坐在了一个并不舒服的中空东西上，勒·西夫在抬头试图按压太阳穴时发现自己手腕上被拷上了手铐，叮铃铃砸在一个同为铁状物的东西上，他还闻到了一些尿臭味。反复地眨眼，勒·西夫确认自己并没有瞎，而是所在的空间昏暗。

所在的空间外部传来人的交谈声，然后越来越靠近了门口，啪地一声，灯光被打开，勒·西夫一下看清自己身处何处——一个厕所，肮脏的、狭小的。更重要的是，勒·西夫看清自己的情况——下身光裸，阴茎垂软出来，而他正坐在一个同样肮脏的马桶上，或者说是以撒尿的姿势被锁在了排水管上。

勒·西夫慌张起来，他似乎懂得造成这一切状况的原因，但好像又不懂。

“看来我们的阿尔尼亚小美人醒了。”身后倚在厕门的男人带着淫笑开口，“希望你在昏迷的这段时间已经把自己准备好了，嘿嘿。”

“认真的吗托尼？你要一个长着鸡巴的美人怎么准备自己，我打赌他的那个洞干燥得能磨掉你的包皮！”另一个男人接过话尾下流开口。

勒·西夫因为姿势无法转身戒备，把后背和光裸的臀部暴露给别人着实感觉非常不好。他双手攥紧手铐链子，然后让自己镇定下来开口：“你们是谁。”

“喔！声音还挺好听！嘿嘿，小美人，看来你是得罪了不少人啊，被你骗了钱的那些有钱人啊雇佣我们来的，他们和我们说这个桌球馆的厕所里会有我们喜欢的东西，嘿嘿，不过我倒是没想到会是一个长了鸡巴的小美人。”勒·西夫猜到如此。

身后传来拉链拉开和脚步上前的声音，勒·西夫已经无处可逃但还是徒劳地蜷身贴紧了马桶的抽水装置。

“让我看看，那位有钱人给我们安排了什么样的好货，呼！还是个半瞎的残疾！”名叫托尼的男人拽住勒·西夫的后脑勺，用力往后一拉勒·西夫就吃痛叫出声，他的那只眼睛诡异而妖冶地忽闪在厕所灯光下。

“屁股挺胖，还翘！”托尼另一只手伸到下面，张开五指一把掐在光裸的臀部上，勒·西夫惊得一下子扎起了马步亘在马桶上。

“反应那么强烈？我想你没被人操过后面吧小美人？”扯紧了头发不让勒·西夫得逞重新坐下，托尼手上一掼就把勒·西夫的脸掼在了抽水装置上，这样的姿势使得勒·西夫的屁股是突出的，洞口无防备地朝向身后的男人。当男人已经硬起来的阴茎夹进臀缝时，勒·西夫发出古怪的一声惊喘，双腿因为姿势疯狂打颤起来。

“妈的我都还没捅进去呢，你就抖成这样？”男人也有点被勒·西夫的反应吓到，手上再一使力勒·西夫的脸就在抽水泵上压得更重，男人放开了他一边撸着自己的阴茎一边在厕所寻找着什么，当看见对方手上拿了一瓶落了灰的绿色洗手液时勒·西夫开始喘得更厉害，几乎有哮喘复发的趋势。

“加上这个你就能爽了美人，我够体贴吧？”重新走到勒·西夫身后，男人用自己的脚尖一勾，勒·西夫的双腿就一滑，下半身随着后移怼到男人面前，这下勒·西夫就更加使不上力，只能用手肘撑着自己的重量，双手抓紧水管给自己找好平衡不至于砸进马桶里。

勒·西夫控制不住地转头向身后看去，就像要被打屁股针的小孩一样虽然在哭但又忍不住要看。男人挤出了一大坨洗手液，液体挤出的声音暧昧刺耳在狭小的空间里，当那坨绿色液体糊在屁股上时勒·西夫慌乱地晃起手铐，咔啦啦吵闹起来，男人一烦又是往屁股上大力一拍，配合上洗手液的声音完全是性交时肉体碰撞的动静。勒·西夫不敢动了。

“安静下来了？就给你抹个润滑还那么不识好歹？”有另一处涂抹洗手液的湿滑声响起，勒·西夫想再次转头看清情况时一个硕大的龟头就直接捅进了从未被开扩的肛门里。

“...呃啊啊啊啊、呃！”凄厉的叫声又响起，勒·西夫双腿再次颤抖，脸上铺了一层薄汗，他的嘴巴张开又闭合，发出嘎嘎的吐气声。

“嘶...真是他妈的紧，我来帮你破破处小婊子。”

扣紧胯骨，男人不顾勒·西夫被第一次生硬开扩的疼痛就挺腰操干起来。绿色的洗手液噗嗤在交合处，产生着泡沫。

手腕被卡出了血痕，身体随着抽插幅度而前后摇摆，从未被开发过的后穴此刻被粗暴抽插着，一直有的被撑裂恐惧如角落里的黑暗笼罩着勒·西夫。男人已经操上了头，闭着眼疯狂耸动胯部顶撞在这新鲜生涩的洞口里，然后很快射精在勒·西夫体内。

“哦真是不好意思，内射了，怀孕了别怪我啊哈哈哈！”大力一拍屁股，没合拢的穴口就吐出了里头的精液和绿色的洗手液。勒·西夫没有其他感觉，只有刺痛不断扩散在屁股里。

“嘿托尼！你爽完了吗？爽完了就滚开该我了！”和托尼一起来的男人喊道，然后他粗鲁地上前把托尼撞到了一边，脱下裤子把早就硬得发痛的阴茎捅进勒·西夫刚受完折磨的肛门里。

“啊呃！不...”被再次捅入时眼泪和求饶一起出现，勒·西夫发出细小的痛苦呜咽。

“操，真紧啊，还黏黏糊糊的刚好省了我润滑，嘿托尼谢谢你的精液开道了兄弟。”有了已经被充分揉搓过化成水的洗手液和黏糊的精液男人马上就抽插起来，灼热紧缩的甬道夹得阴茎快感迭起，第二个男人的操干没有让勒·西夫感到太痛苦，反而有种隐约的小瘙痒，勒·西夫更痛苦起来，咬紧了嘴唇。

“我要玩个新姿势，嘿小婊子转过身来。”男人抽出了阴茎，勒·西夫但愿对方没有发现自己跟着往后拱了一下，仿佛求操的请愿。男人把勒·西夫前后翻了个面，使得勒·西夫现在是背靠抽水泵的方位。男人自己坐在了马桶圈上，然后再掐着勒·西夫让他半扎着马步坐在男人大腿上，阴茎又捅了进去。

“啊——”这种类似骑乘的姿势可以把阴茎坐到底，敏感的那一点就被不可避免地捅到，勒·西夫发出一声让自己恨透了的小呻吟。

“嘿托尼你听到了吗，这小婊子有感觉了，原来你喜欢这种体位哼？”男人双手扣开勒·西夫的腘窝，使得两腿之间的隐私部位大开，一波新的，仍带来疼痛但新添了瘙痒和快感的顶弄开始。

勒·西夫的手仍被拷在脑后，是那种两手束缚在一起举起，仿佛是玩sm情趣被绑在床头上的画面，他的胸膛被挤压着暴露在男人的眼前，诱惑着男人把脸部像埋入女人的大胸部一样埋了进来，下巴被男人的头顶顶着而不断仰起，勒·西夫眼神微眯起来看着头顶的黑暗处，他的下面洞口正开始不受他控制地规律收缩，取悦着男人的阴茎。

“嗯...真爽，你真会吸宝贝。”男人看起来的确是爽极了，露出淫靡的笑容，然后他低头吻起勒·西夫的脖子来，彻底意乱情迷地使劲挺动。

“啊、啊...停...下，停下。”脖子处的吻让勒·西夫感到恶心又莫名地心脏嘭跳，那种湿漉的痒意让他想起自己做爱的经历，让他想起来他是怎么和自己的女伴性交的，他也曾把女伴困在床角然后闭着眼胡乱亲吻对方的脖子，呼吸和骚甜的香水味互相碰撞。

然后勒·西夫发现自己硬了，并且正踩紧了脚跟自己动起了屁股上下吞吐着阴茎。

“喔哦~！真有你的小骚货，看看你，屁股动得多有劲啊嗯？”停下了动作，男人被勒·西夫取悦得不亦乐乎，低头看着勒·西夫是怎么扭着自己的屁股坐在阴茎上的，像个在圆形小舞池里努力绕着钢管跳舞犯骚的新手雏妓，缺乏熟练的挑逗技术，但充满致命的新鲜羞涩，直接引起猎艳者最本质的施虐冲动。

“呜...”自己抓紧了手铐链子，仅用脚跟来控制着屁股的上下给大腿带来巨大的酸胀感，于是勒·西夫自知而又不自知地皱眉看向男人，给予哀怨含泪的一瞥，招致来凶狠用力的疯狂顶撞。

“操你。”男人一个深呼吸，再次掰开了勒·西夫的双腿，胯部开始快读顶撞，勒·西夫因此被狠狠砸在了身后的抽水泵上，手铐哗啦啦响。

“不...啊，啊！停...停下！停...不要...”双腿被抱离开地面，勒·西夫的重量完全承托在男人身上，洞口被残忍地抽插，带出媚肉而又迅速挤入媚肉，里面的精液和洗手液快被操干操出的程度，拉丝在俩人的交合处，等待新一波新鲜的精液灌入。

“嗬！”男人用力一顶，几乎把勒·西夫身体重叠的幅度，用力地射出了这波精液。勒·西夫的脚踝随着男人剩余的几次射精顶弄而小幅度抽搐起来，脚趾偶尔擦过冰凉的地面。

“操，真他妈爽啊这，我操我老婆都没这么爽过。”抽搐了阴茎就把勒·西夫摔在了马桶上，两个男人站在一起看着马桶上被操得奄奄一息的勒·西夫双腿开着，正不停往马桶里滴下精液。

“停下...”手腕小小地抽搐在手铐里，勒·西夫的脑袋垂在自己一边的胳膊上，原本精致的刘海垂落下来，狼狈而堕落地坐在马桶上一边流出男人的精液一边开口求饶。

“停？那可不行小美人，你还没伺候完我们全部兄弟呢。我和托尼只是来先探个情况看看那群臭有钱人说的到底是不是真的。”

然后男人打开了厕所门口，外头强烈的灯光马上照了进来，刚好照亮坐在马桶上的勒·西夫，视网膜承受着光线的灼烧，勒·西夫眯着眼睛抬头，看见了厕所门外排队等着的三个男人，他们像在排队等待上厕所一样，只是现在是为了上勒·西夫。

“不...”绝望的情绪攀附上双腿，勒·西夫吸鼻哭泣在肮脏的厕所里，沦为男人们的肉便器。

那三个男人身下都鼓着大包挤了进来，厕门被缓缓关上，重新隔绝掉外头的灯光，勒·西夫重新陷入黑暗，很深的黑暗。

“啊...啊呃嗯...不。”第三个男人，也让勒·西夫坐在了大腿上，保持了勒·西夫面朝门口的姿势，像抱着孩子撒尿的姿势分开着他的大腿，让半勃的阴茎和吞吐着阴茎暴露给其他男人看。

勒·西夫无力地仰头靠在身后男人的肩膀上，他承受着男人的操干翻着白眼无聚焦地看着手铐敲响在水管上，其余四个男人正对着他掏出阴茎打着飞机。他们轮流着把自己的阴茎捅进勒·西夫的肛门里，搅弄着里头其他人的腥臭精液，然后射入自己的精液，好像在暗自较劲着谁可以先在勒·西夫的屁眼里射精最多次，谁能让他怀孕。

一次，又一次，他们在勒·西夫的屁股里射出一股又一股的精液，最后他们把勒·西夫的手铐接下来，又把他抱在了马桶上，然后他们用他的身体自慰，找着各处可以夹住他们阴茎的缝隙，最开始的两个男人抢先得到了勒·西夫的手，他们让他握着阴茎撸动，另外两个男人看准了勒西夫的腘窝，他们抬起他的膝盖，然后把自己的阴茎放在腘窝里，命令勒·西夫自己缩起小腿使得大腿和小腿之间重叠在一起形成一条可抽插的肉缝，他们就操着他的那两条肉缝。最后剩下的男人负责抱住勒·西夫，避免他体力不支掉落马桶。然后他们在自己喜欢的位置上对着勒·西夫射精，其中三个人都选择射在脸上，第四个射在了勒·西夫的阴茎上。那个从头到尾负责架住勒·西夫的男人，得到了可以冲着勒·西夫撒尿的特权。

在狭小的厕所隔间里，被当做肉便器的勒·西夫脸上、散落的发尾上黏着精液，他的马甲上沾着尿液，两腿间一片泥泞，他的穴口，好像无法再合拢一起还在扩张收缩着，继续流着白浊精液。

勒·西夫以为这一切已经结束了，但是紧接着他听见了外面有了更多的声音。那五个男人也听见了，于是转头看着勒·西夫露出了猥琐的笑，然后他们拽住他的手铐，像拉着一头牲口那样把他拉了出去。

厕所门外，是光亮，是宽阔，是更多的男人聚集在一起，然后他们都盯住了勒·西夫。他们给勒·西夫让出了一条通道，然后在踉跄昏晕中，勒·西夫看见了他们围着的桌球。

在勒·西夫预感到自己接下来还会面对什么的下一秒，就被人拉着手铐推倒在了桌球台上。他身上的马甲衬衫被脱去，浑身赤裸地带着精液和尿骚味躺在了男人们围着的桌台上，他们看他像看一头待宰的母猪。

他们拿来球杆，插入了手铐然后再放进了勒·西夫头顶的球洞里，制成了一个简易的铐锁。有一个男人爬上了球台，直直冲着勒·西夫微张的嘴巴而来，拉开拉链扯起他的头发就把自己的阴茎往嘴巴里塞，勒·西夫发出呕吐的咕哝声，周遭围观的男人就欢呼起来，像是看一场最精彩的球赛。有第二个男人爬上了球台，他抬起了勒·西夫的大腿，往那个可怜的红肿穴口插入了自己的阴茎。又是一波欢呼声响起，夹杂着助兴的口哨声。

勒·西夫已经神志不清，毫无挣扎地任由男人们操着他的嘴巴和屁眼。欢呼声随着一次次的射精断续响起。

有一个男人拔出了球杆，把勒·西夫抱在了自己的身上操干起来，勒·西夫迷蒙地看着他，双手带着手铐搂住了男人的脖颈。然后男人自己躺下了，挺了下胯示意勒·西夫自己动。

勒·西夫照做了。他抬起自己的屁股，让身后的男人看清他的屁眼多肿多会吮吸着阴茎，他骑在男人身上，乖巧地通过操自己来让盯着他看的男人们感到满足。

勒·西夫把铐着手铐的双手放在男人的胸膛上，膝盖摩擦在粗糙的绿色桌球布上，他开始加速吞吐着阴茎，他开始有感觉。周围的男人喝彩得更厉害，他们爱他这种婊子。

接连有几个男人同时爬上台子，只要勒·西夫被上一个男人操完，就会有人立马把他拖过来继续操，他们轮奸着他，不断使用着他的穴口。

有个看起来是领头的男人提出了一个玩法，他让那些长着又粗又长的大鸡巴的男人站出来，撸硬自己，然后把自己的阴茎塞进那些球洞里，像是一个个蘑菇生长在其中。勒·西夫被命令要绕着桌球爬一圈挨个吮吸那些阴茎，要把它们一个个都吸射了他才能停下。

于是，勒·西夫在桌球中央爬起来，因为手铐的缘故他爬的幅度很小，从一个洞爬到另一个洞都是不短的距离，这给了男人们极好的看他后穴的机会。勒·西夫爬得缓慢，踉跄，稍不留神就会因为体力不支而翘着屁股倒下去，这自然又给了那些男人欢叫淫笑的好机会。勒·西夫爬到一个洞口后，他要像母狗舔食残羹那样，双手合拢着，头伏低，张开嘴含住新的一根阴茎，直到吸出了满嘴精液他才可以爬走。

吸到最后，真的吸完了全部阴茎，勒·西夫的下巴酸痛如自己的屁眼，嘴巴没有力气闭上而漏着精液流遍自己全身。

余下的时间里，他们当中还有一些人轮流爬上了台子操他，最后他们又不要了他，心满意足而又面带嘲笑地一一离去。勒·西夫像块烂抹布一样瘫倒在台子中央，张着嘴胡乱地呢喃。

有房门打开的声音响起，勒·西夫疲惫绝望地仰头看过去，发现是自己的一些顾客，被自己害得赔了钱的顾客。勒·西夫盯着其中一个最大的顾客，眼神黯淡无生机。

“我希望这下你能记住害我们损失了一大笔钱的下场是什么勒·西夫先生，我们本来想砍掉你的手的，但是想到你还得用它们来帮我们赢钱，那我们就改用这个办法了。我想那些街头混混很好地做到了我所要求的。下一次，勒·西夫先生，如果这种事情还有下一次，我们不止会砍断你的手，还会直接叫来路边所有的乞丐，把你操到死。我希望你现在还有神智可以记住我的警告。”

勒·西夫全程只是盯着他们，不发一言，没有点头，他全身都动弹不得。最后那些顾客仔仔细细地审视了一遍他的身体就走了。走之前，其中一个人对他说:“哦勒·西夫先生，我想我们还应该对你表示一下祝福，毕竟今天是圣诞节。那么圣诞节快乐，勒·西夫先生。”

最后，就只剩下了勒·西夫，躺在深绿如圣诞树的桌球台子上，两腿间留出一股又一股精液，他的身上，嘴巴里也都是精液的痕迹，像是落在外面街道上的肮脏的雪，斑驳在地面上。

圣诞快乐。


End file.
